The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to multi-user multiple-input, multiple-output (MU-MIMO) rate prediction based on single user (SU) signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) feedback. That is, a rate implicit in a modulation and coding scheme (MCS) may be determined dynamically based on a feedback report.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content. Examples of communication content may include voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless network, for example a wireless local area network (WLAN), such as a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) (i.e., Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11) network may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more stations (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point). A wireless device may communicate with a network device bi-directionally. For example, in a WLAN, a STA may communicate with an associated AP via downlink (DL) and uplink (UL). The DL (or forward link) may refer to the communication link from the AP to the station, and the UL (or reverse link) may refer to the communication link from the station to the AP.
In some wireless systems, an AP may communicate with one or more grouped sets of client devices simultaneously. Multi-user groups may change, which may make a modulation and coding scheme (MCS) decision based on a packet error rate (PER)-based rate adaptation inaccurate. That is, multi-user MCS may depend on a multi-user grouping, thus the frequent grouping change may cause a rate adaptation loop to be inaccurate. Moreover, PER-based rate adaptation may be inaccurate in the presence of interference in sounding feedback.